Embodiments of the inventive subject matter generally relate to the field of computer architecture, and, more particularly, to multi-core system architecture.
Increasing performance and management demands combined with confined design space has led to increased design complexity of a multi-core processor. Increased complexity in managing performance and energy/power consumption accompanies the increased design complexity. Management of performance and energy consumption employs tracking and managing operation of the multi-core processor.